Shower sex
by Kurumaka
Summary: Merome PWP. (I can't even make summaries for these things gosh)


Jerome groaned as he woke up, sitting up to stretch his arms. The spot next to him was still warm, meaning that Mitch only woke up a little while ago.

He stood up, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He closed the door, only then noticing the shower running and Mitch's silhouette inside of it. Smirking, he got an idea. He quietly stripped down and sneaked into the shower.

Mitch jumped, yelping as warm, furry arms wrapped around his stomach. He turned his head to look at the Bacca, nuzzling his neck.

"Good morning," he muttered, leaning back into the touch.

Jerome hummed into his skin, placing kisses and gently nibbling his neck. Mitch writhed, groaning at the feeling. He turned around to face Jerome, leaning up to connect their lips. Jerome licked his lips in a request and Mitch willingly parted them, letting their mouth be explored by Jerome's. Jerome's hands ran down his sides and he shuddered.

"J-Jerome…" he moaned when they separated for breath, a thin line of saliva still connecting them until the falling water washed it away.

Mitch's breath hitched and he groaned loudly when Jerome unexpectedly grasped his member, the warm water helping his strokes.

The Canadian wrapped his arms around the Bacca's neck, bringing him down for another kiss. He reached forward and started stroking Jerome back.

They synced up their tugs, moaning and groaning into each other's mouths.

Jerome's other hand slithered behind the boy, running down between his buttcheeks. Mitch moaned loudly when one of Jerome's fingers entered him, the water acting just like a lube.

Mitch's strokes faltered and he leaned back against the wall, letting Jerome take fully over.

The dual feeling of Jerome stroking him and his – now two – fingers pumping inside of him and brushing against his walls in all the right ways had him moaning in mere seconds.

"H-Hurry up…" he whimpered, already feeling his climax coming.

Jerome smirked, pulling his fingers out slowly, drawling another whimper out of the poor Canadian.

"Y-You fucking… tease…" Mitch mumbled, wrapping his legs around Jerome's waist when he was lifted and pushed further into the wall.

Jerome smirked, kissing Mitch as he pushed inside. Mitch threw his head back with a long keen, hands wrapping around Jerome's neck and tangling in the wet fur.

"You okay?" Jerome asked when he was fully in, looking at Mitch's panting face.

"YES! MOVE!" Mitch screamed, the feeling of Jerome inside of him overwhelming him like always.

"How much do you want it?" Jerome whispered into his ear, running his hands up and down Mitch's sides.

"J-Jerome... Please... Oh god..." Mitch was losing his coherence, his dick was throbbing and now Jerome was teasing him. "Please... Move..."

"Like this?" Jerome asked, slowly and carefully pulling out until only the head remained inside.

"Jeroooome!" Mitch whined, tugging at Jerome's back. "F-Faster!"

Jerome compiled, speeding up a bit.

"How does it feel, Benja?" he asked teasingly, nibbling on Mitch's ear gently.

"Oh god...! B-Biggums... It... It f-feels so good...!" Mitch said between moans and pants.

Jerome groaned, spreading Mitch's legs legs further apart for better access.

"JEROME!" Mitch shouted, eyes flying open when Jerome brushed against his sweet spot. "There!"

Jerome angled his hips to hit it with every thrust, making Mitch see white.

"B-Biggums... I-I'm so... So close...!" Mitch panted, moving his hips with each of Jerome's thrusts as best as he could with his position.

"M-Me too..." Jerome said back. He grasped Mitch's member again, pumping it in sync with his hips.

"JEROME!" Mitch moaned loudly, falling over the edge. The water washed his seed away as Jerome continued to pound into his oversensitive body.

He thrust only a few more times, Mitch's entrance and walls squeezing him pushing him over his own edge.

He bit into the Canadian's shoulder, groaning his name as he came inside, filling Mitch up so much that some of his cum trickled out down his thigh.

Jerome gently lowered the boy as he trembled in the afterglow of his climax. Or did he?

"We used all the hot water! I'm cold!"


End file.
